SOS Shower Solo
by SkinMilk
Summary: Hot one shot, solo - listed under romance because girls/guy who LOVE Sheamus will LOVE this.


Sheamus sat down on the bed in his Embassy Suites hotel room. He fell backwards, tired and aching. He lay there for a while, threatening to fall asleep but couldn't relax. He was thinking about packing and wondering if he had everything he needed with him. In the morning, he and the rest of the roster had to catch a flight to Germany. "No rest for the weary," he sighed.

He decided that he'd have a nice drink to relax. He stepped from his room and looked over the railing of the huge atrium. He wanted to scope the area before heading down and possibly ending up mobbed by fans. He appreciated them but, like any person, needed to just relax sometimes.

He looked over see to that the Hampton, Virginia hotel staff had done a good job of bouncing all non-keyholders. Only guests remained in the lobby and bar area. It was actually very quiet except for the small group of drinkers at the bar.

It had been old school night at the Smackdown taping and enjoying catching up at the bar were Roddy Piper, Bob Orton and Pat Patterson. He also saw Mark Henry, drink in hand. There were two girls talking with the group, one was wearing a t-shirt with "Laoch" emblazoned on the back. "I can handle one," he sighed.

As he was about to head down, he heard yelling. Apparently another guest who was intoxicated had started a fight with Mark Henry. The drunken man was cursing and yelling. Mark just stayed calm while the old school wrestlers encouraged him to "take it easy." He heard it echo throughout the atrium that the police were on their way. He decided he didn't need a drink after all that commotion and went back inside his room.

Even though his body was tired, he couldn't seem to calm his mind. He decided to take a hot shower. He'd already had one after his match but he just wanted to relax and let the hot water wash over his sore muscles and relax his mind.

He removed his clothing and stepped inside the shower that he'd already started. He was pleasantly surprised that the water pressure was above the usual hotel standards. Although he would have preferred higher showerheads, he'd learned over an entire adulthood of being tall how to cope with "regular" showers.

The hot, therapeutic water massaged his shoulders and neck. He leaned back and let it stream through his fiery hair and down his face. The relaxing water trickled down his pale skin from his developed traps, across the big, athletic thighs and on down his muscled calves.

He massaged the water into his shoulders and then began rubbing his smooth pectoral muscles and abdomen. His hand drifted into his ginger pubic hair and he felt a bit aroused. He really hadn't thought of jerking off in the shower, but the idea suddenly seemed like a nice one. His cock was already stiffening.

He began stroking himself gently but with the hard hotel water as his only lube, it wasn't comfortable. He stopped and quickly grabbed the tiny shampoo bottle compliments of the hotel. "This'll do," he said to the empty room. He poured a generous amount of the shampoo into his palm and went back to stroking himself. He completely erect now and breathing heavily.

He gripped himself like nobody ever would be able to imitate exactly - that perfect amount of pressure. He moved at the speed he felt most pleased by and would alternate between strokes all the way to the shaft and quick short ones on the head. This was something every man had developed over time – his own way.

He leaned his head back against the cool tiles of the shower wall and spread his legs as far as possible in the tight area. The water was beating on his pecs and tricking down his stomach to his rigid cock that he was stroking faster now. He quickly poured some more shampoo to keep himself lubed. He moaned quietly as he was reaching his climax. He was jerking himself hard, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly as he pulled in the humid air of the shower.

Finally, he built to that pressure that felt so good, he was ready to let himself go. His body began to spasm as he ejaculated into the shower. He let out a low moan of pleasure and relief. As he leaned against the tiles still holding his cock, the water washed away his cum and the shampoo. He finally pulled himself off the tiles and turned towards the water to thoroughly rinse himself.

He got out of the shower and toweled off, his pale torso a glowing pink from the hot water. He felt much more relaxed, physically and mentally. He slipped into the cotton sheets and within minutes, he nodded off.

*This story was super fun to write as I was at that show and stayed in the same hotel. I didn't get to meet Sheamus but I did meet quite a few WWE guys and Layla. The part about the Legends drinking at the bar; a redneck trying to fight Mark Henry and WWE leaving for Germany the next day is all true. The Sheamus part is right from my dirty lil mind. ;)


End file.
